


Starry Christmas

by tinyspocko



Series: Starry Room [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Seriously way too much fluff I'm not sorry, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyspocko/pseuds/tinyspocko
Summary: What's a Christmas Holiday in the Bae/Son Household?





	Starry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know we're mid year but I wrote this months ago and posted it on AFF. I'm just posting it here once again to have multiple platforms uwu.

Wendy woke up first, the sun hitting her face making her frown, she opened her eyes and sighed, quickly turning around on the bed towards the person lying next to her, sleeping peacefully. The brunette was turned away from the window, the sun hitting her back. Wendy took advantage of the situation and got herself close to her wife, giving her a back hug as a good morning; making the woman stir and wake up from the good dream she was having.

“Good morning sleepyhead”.

“...Eung...good morning” Came the reply, muffled by the pillow where the brunette was lying her face on, completely tired and wanting to go back to sleep.

Wendy laughed a lazy laugh at her wife’s antics, Irene was definitely not a morning person.

“We need to get up, we have so much to do today remember?” Wendy said, continuing hugging the woman in her arms, desperately wanting nothing more than to lie down on the bed for hours with her and do absolutely nothing but sleep.

Irene turned in her arms and got impossibly more close to Wendy, resting her face in her wife’s chest, cocooning herself in the warmth Wendy was giving her on this cold morning.

“I don’t wanna...”

Wendy could just _hear_ the pout coming from Irene, and she simply laughed, patting her head, something that comes more out of habit than anything. Presumably because Irene knows she gets a lot of things from Wendy whenever she whines.

“I can let you sleep more, but you know what’s going to happen”

Irene grunted and reluctantly pulled back from the hug to look at Wendy, who was still holding her in her arms.

“Just five minutes please?”

“All right, but don’t say I didn’t warn yo-“

Wendy was cut off by the screaming coming from their open bedroom door and small steps sounding more and more close.

“Mom mom mom! It’s christmas! today is christmas already!”

The little girl, running with whatever power a five year old has at eight in the morning said, arriving to the front of their bed. Seeing her mothers all bundled together in bed made the little girl want to immediately be in between, even if after all the running so early in the morning got rid off the cold (That and also all the sweaters Irene might give her at night so she doesn’t fall ill).

So with that in mind, the girl climbed on the bed, getting in between them as quick as her little legs would let her. Wendy and Irene, knowing the drill, just let themselves be moved by their little girl with smiles on their faces, sleepy and lazy smiles, but happy nevertheless.

As much as their little girl loved them, they knew it was a matter of seconds before their peaceful moment as a family would break, the girl way too excited this morning.

“Mom mom! Has Santa come?” The girl said excitedly moving all her body and looking at their faces with a big smile plastered on her face.

Wendy and Irene looked at each other and it drawn a little smile on their faces, turning to look at their girl they said in unison.

“Of course”

“Let’s go see what he brought you this year!” Irene exclaimed while getting up from their bed and looking for a sweater to put on, the morning was certainly chilly.

“I bet he brought you a lot of presents Yeri, you were really good this year right?” Wendy said, ruffling her little girl’s hair, making the girl huff for making a mess out of her hair. Wendy laughed, getting up from their bed too.

Yeri didn’t need more words, for she started running out of their bedroom and towards the staircase, looking for the living room where their Christmas Tree laid.

“Yeri! don’t run on the stairs!” Irene said, going after the little girl. As much as Yeri exclaimed she was big already, Irene knew a five year old should never be let alone near stairs, let alone run on them.

Wendy happily walked towards their living room, arriving just in time to see their girl sitting in front of all her presents, jumping and moving all her body from the excitement, wanting nothing more than to open them already, Irene crouching besides her, telling her which present to open first.

Sitting on the couch, and looking at her wife and kid in front of their Christmas Tree gave a feeling of warmth to Wendy she couldn’t explain, saving this memory in her mind to savour it forever.

Once Irene gave Yeri all her presents marked with names that said ‘Yeri’ all over the package, she stood up and walked her way over Wendy, sitting next to her to admire their girl ripping off the Christmas decoration out of the presents, getting rid off all the effort it took Wendy to make them look pretty a week ago.

“Mom mommy! Look! Santa gave me stars!” Yeri announced, getting up from her place and giving the box to Wendy, before running to open another present. It was a silent statement for Wendy that said ‘Open this box for me while I go open my other presents’.

“We’ll look at the stars at night, okay Yeri?” Wendy said and put the box that contained a lamp with cut out figures that looked like stars surrounding it on the table in front of them.

Yeri ignored her mother, too focused on her other presents already.

By the time Yeri opened all of them and began playing with some toys while Irene sat next to her reading the instructions of yet another toy that needed some help to work, Wendy had gone and made some hot chocolate in the kitchen for her girls.

Coming back with two mugs and a kid glass for Yeri, Wendy sat down next to them and tried helping Irene with the instructions for the toy that was in english.

—-

After letting Yeri play on the living room for a while, Irene and Wendy moved on to make breakfast for them. Making something light for they knew dinner was going to be big, with Aunt Joy and Aunt Seulgi comming over to celebrate with them.

They had so much to do still, and it was going to be tiring, making dinner for all of them, and a christmas dinner on top of that, meant all day cooking in the kitchen. And having to watch a five year old at the same time, Irene and Wendy were already exhausted just thinking about it.

But when they called Yeri to come eat breakfast, and their girl came running to the kitchen with two different toys in her hands and a smile as big as the sun on her face, they knew it was worth the whole day if it meant Yeri would continue to smile like that.

The good thing was that, knowing how chaotic the day is, Wendy had already bought everything that was necessary for the day, the good thing about being a planner. And Irene couldn’t be more grateful, because if she has to as much as change from her clothes to go out before dinner time, she would really end up murdering someone (She really gets stressed on holidays, trying to make everything perfect for her little family).

Finishing their breakfast, Yeri ran once again towards the living room to play with all the new toys Santa gave her for being a good girl this year.

“Go play with her a little, I got this” Wendy said, getting up and cleaning the table from the plates already, on her way to washing them.

“You’re just doing this so I have to take on the next shift and begin cooking dinner” Irene smirked and went around the table, planting a kiss on Wendy’s right cheek, and before Wendy could respond, Irene was nowhere to be seen. (But Wendy could hear the faint “And what more did Santa give you baby girl? Want to explain to mom?” coming from the living room, and she smiled to herself).

—-

Once it was time to start some cooking, Irene came into the kitchen to arrange everything she’s going to need for the whole process, meanwhile Wendy was helping Yeri build a castle out of the legos she got from Santa (It was really more Wendy building the castle while Yeri watched and played with her other toys, but Wendy would never admit it, she was doing this for her daughter, not because she always wanted these toys when she was young, no, it was for Yeri).

After a few minutes passed, Wendy got out from the trance she was in, too focused on finding the right pieces to fit in on her masterpiece (her words), because of the yell coming from the kitchen.

“Wendy! Weren’t you supposed to take care of Yeri?”

Getting up from the floor and going straight for the sound of her very stressed and probably-a-little-mad-at-her wife, Wendy found Yeri running around the kitchen and Irene holding everything she could on her hands trying to get rid off them near the places Yeri could reach.

“Uh... I may have been a little too into building the legos, sorry” Wendy directed a small smile to Irene, scratching behind her neck with her hand, in an apologizing manner.

Irene could only glare at her from the other side of the counter.

“Yeri, what do you say we try and solve the puzzle you got?”

Wendy started cleaning the table to have some space for the puzzle Yeri just ran for to the living room, coming back with her hands full, trying to hold her new dolls and the box containing the puzzle at the same time. Chuckling at her daughter’s antics, Wendy helped the poor girl and got the box from her, opening it on the table to start.

After a few minutes and a really focused Yeri on looking at the picture on the box and back again at all the pieces on the table, confused and trying to put two and two together, Wendy looked up to see Irene in need of help.

Knowing Yeri would be entertained for a little while on the puzzle (It was a family thing she guessed, going back to when Irene and Wendy would solve puzzles on lazy sunday nights while the TV in front of them would be on mute), Wendy got up and walked towards Irene.

“You need any help?”.

“God, please. Can you help me out with the side dishes? It’s all on the counter”. Without looking back from whatever she was doing, Irene pointed towards the counter tilting her head a little.

“No problem”.  Wendy, remembering what happened in the morning, took revenge and planted a kiss on Irene’s neck while she had her head tilted, emitting a squeal of surprise out of her wife.

“...You”. Irene turned around smiling playfully at Wendy.

“Side dishes and no time, remember?” A smirked planted on her face, Wendy walked towards to counter backwards, enjoying teasing Irene.

As much as Yeri liked puzzles, she was a normal five year old. And she got bored really quickly, and well, maybe also the fact that she couldn’t finish the puzzle and frustration got the best of her, wanting nothing to do with the puzzle for the time being.

“Want to help mommy cook?” Wendy noticed the girl already moving too much on the table and looking everywhere but the puzzle, trying to find something to do, probably.

“Yes!” Yeri didn’t need to be told twice and got up from the chair quickly and ran towards Wendy’s legs. “Up!”

Wendy cleaned her hands and crouched down to carry Yeri on her arms.

“Let’s wash your hands first princess”.

Yeri helping with the cooking was always a bad idea, but a fun time with her daughter nevertheless.

After all the mess done by Yeri ‘helping’ with the cooking (and more of Wendy cleaning), they were done helping Irene.

“You got this?” Wendy asked, getting a towel to clean Yeri’s hands while the little girl was sitting on the counter.

“Umm? Yeah, I’m about to finish. You can go and start getting ready with Yeri first.” 

“All right, I guess mom’s too busy, she won’t even look at me. Let’s go Yeri”. Carrying Yeri in her arms again, Wendy left the kitchen laughing, moving Yeri in her arms too much, making the girl laugh and hold onto her neck for dear life.

“Time for a shower young lady”. Wendy dropped Yeri on the bed, getting all the clothes and the towels for when she finishes showering Yeri. “Let’s get rid off your pajamas”.

“I don’t wanna shower!” Yeri started running around the bed and moving far away from Wendy’s hands whenever she got too close to her.

“But you have to, sweat heart”.

“No!” 

Yeri continued to jump up and down, making more of a mess of the bed.

“All right, I guess I’ll have to tell Aunt Joy and Aunt Seulgi not to come because this little girl didn’t want to shower...” Knowing too well Yeri loved her aunts, Wendy muttered this to herself, a little too loud for another pair of little ears to hear. Yeri catching on the words, stopped jumping up and down on the bed and let herself sit close to her mommy.

“Okay” Yeri pouted and started getting rid off her pajamas with Wendy’s help, the latter trying to suppress a laugh.

“You really missed them, huh?” With a naked Yeri in her arms, Wendy got inside the bathroom and started the showering ritual with her daughter.

When she finished and left the bathroom with a very wet and happy Yeri, she found Irene making the bed, waiting for them to be done.

“You finished with the dinner?” Settling Yeri gently on the bed, Wendy started drying her hair a little with the towel, trying to get rid off the excess of water.

“Yeah”. Irene then took care of Yeri’s clothes, moving next to Wendy and gently pushing her with her hip. “You can go shower now, you’re all wet already anyways.”

Letting the towel fall on Yeri’s head while her daughter was just sitting on the bed waiting to put on some clothes, Wendy faked a gasp and, very dramatically, put her hand on her chest.

"Hyun! Not in front of the kid!" 

Irene got ahold of the towel that was on top of her daughter to hit Wendy right on the face, rolling her eyes playfully. "Go!" 

\---

The doorbell rang, right in the middle of Yeri's karaoke show (with dance and all), and not even caring that her favorite song was still playing, Yeri dropped the mic toy on the floor and ran with all the power her little legs let her towards the front door, wanting to be the very first person to greet her favorite guests today, Wendy walking calmly behind her.

"What took you so long? It's freezing!" A tall brunette ran past Wendy trying to find the warmth of the house on this cold christmas day, crouching down once she spotted a tiny person dressed in a very cute white dress and a big red sweater on. "And who is this?"

"It's me Aunt Joy!"  Yeri jumped on the spot and let herself fall onto Joy trying to hug her.

"Oh wow! but you're so big now, I didn't even recognize you" Joy hugged the little girl and picked her up in her arms, planting kisses on her cheeks, making Yeri laugh.

"Come on in, you're probably freezing too" Wendy moved aside to make room for Seulgi, who was busy getting rid of the snow on her hair while the whole encounter happened.

Joy made her way to the living room where Irene was sitting on the couch waiting for the guests to arrive, and gently put Yeri down so the girl could run to show her Aunt her favorite toys. "So how are you on this beautiful day?" 

"Why are you being too nice?" Irene couldn't help but glare at Joy, now sitting next to her on the couch. "What did you do?"

"Not even a greeting?! This is what I get from being always such a considerate and good friend for year-"

"Hello Joy" Irene moved towards Joy to kiss her cheek in a greeting manner, shutting the other girl up.

"So?, How are you guys doing so far?" Wendy's voice came from the hallway, arriving to the couch and making some place for Seulgi too, so all of them could sit down and chat for a while, before having dinner.

"Well, so far I'm still alive living with Joy, so I'm taking it as a good sign" Seulgi said, sitting down next to Joy, making her other two friends laugh at the statement.

"Hey! if you're alive it's because I'm letting it happen, so be glad".

The chat was interrupted by a really excited five year old, coming towards them with a lot of toys on her tiny hands.

"Woah there little one, who gave you all those toys?" Joy said as she helped the girl taking some of the toys from her hands and inspecting them.

"Santa gave them to me because I was a good girl!" At this very cute exclamation, Seulgi couldn't help but pat Yeri's hair. "Look, this one dances and also you can play with this one with other things!"

While Yeri was busy explaining what each and every one of her new toys did to Joy and Seulgi, Irene got up to get the table ready, Wendy going afterwards to give a little hand to help.

\---

"Hey little girl, guess what happened?" After finishing the absolute delicious dinner, (and complimenting Irene a lot on it, or else they wouldn't be guests for next year, they feared) Joy exclaimed to Yeri, who wouldn't stop talking the whole time, going as far as trying to say some very cheesy christmas jokes, getting help from Wendy from when they were playing together earlier, but taking all the credit like a good five year old. "Santa came to our house too and left some presents for you!"

Joy and Seulgi exchanged a look and took the present they were hiding since they arrived, with help from Irene and Wendy of course, to give it to the excited girl across the table. Who was glad from the distraction so she didn't have to stay on the table for long, getting anxious to leave the grown ups and go to play already.

Openning the two gifts Yeri smiled and started ripping the boxes so she could play with the toys given to her, and letting the kids book from one of the boxes land on her mothers lap, as if saying she didn't need a book right now when she could be playing with bigger and better toys.

"I got her one of those pop-up books with stars and everything space related, so you can read it to her at night" Joy whispered to Irene next to her with a soft smile on her face, the very same smile splatered on her best friend, who simply nodded her thanks.

Joy may not express her emotions verbally a lot with them but she could always do the most for Yeri, she loved the girl as her own daughter, and would tell her constantly, making the little girl laugh and reply with a cute "I love Aunt Joy more!".

After a few more runs on the new toys Yeri got (who could blame the girl? when her own mommy was known to be a chatterbox, of course Yeri wanted to follow her steps and developed an habit of talking a lot. All the time. Sometimes maybe even too much. But they all love her the same), they all moved onto the living room to rest after all the food they ate, going as far as having seconds, (what are the holidays for, right?).

"Yeri, do you want to try seeing the stars now?" Irene said the moment they were all sitting on the couch with Yeri on Wendy's lap, with one of her dolls in her hand.

"Yes!" The girl exclaimed, trying to jump on her mommy's legs, getting excited at the prospect of seeing stars in the living room, one of her favorite things these days. Ever since Wendy showed her some photos of when she used to star gaze with Irene before they got married, the couple on one of their houses gardens, just enjoying each others company while looking at the stars.

Since then, and the constant stories revolving stars her mom would tell her, the little girl fell in love with stars and would attempt to draw them on every corner she could.

They all started getting ready while Irene got the lamp out of the box and made the preparations, Seulgi sitting next to Joy, her hand going to hold the taller girl's hand in a shy manner, the latter grinning impossibly big and trying not to look at her new girlfriend, focusing instead on Yeri next to her, still on her mommy's lap, moving excitedly and chanting "Stars, stars, stars".

Once it was all ready, the lamp in front of them on the coffee table, Irene moved to turn off the lights on their tree and also the lights of the room.

"Ready?" Irene teased her daughter, standing right next to the lamp, waiting to turn it on. While Yeri was a little scared of the dark, she stuck to Wendy in fear, but still happily yelled "Yes, yes, turn it on mom, turn it on!".

Irene laughed and then proceed to turn the lamp on, painting the whole living room in yellow colored stars, big and also tiny little ones, moving around the room in a slow manner.

Yeri, known to never sit still, was shockingly focused on the walls and the roof, looking everywhere as the stars surrounded them, a big smile on her face. And while everyone was also stunned by how beautiful it looked, they couldn't help but turn their heads to look at the little girl and smile upon the sight, very happy that Yeri was enjoying it so much.

"She's gonna love looking at the stars every night in her room now" Irene said, coming to sit next to Wendy, whispering to her, smiling and taking her wife's hand, feeling extremely happy that this was her family now.

(You might think a five year old couldn't keep still for long, but Yeri found herself looking at the stars on the roof while resting her whole body on top of her mommy for a long time, and found herself falling asleep in the next few minutes.)

"Doesn't this remind you of our old dates?" Wendy whispered to Irene, trying to help Yeri in a better position, so her neck wouldn't hurt the next day.

"I'm guessing we'll be having more dates like this now, with Yeri too" Irene whispered back, close enough for Wendy to feel her breath tickling her face, and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek, a promise of more memories to make together.

Wendy turned towards her wife and smiled a big smile, nodding her head, savouring the moment.

 

 

"This is turning too cringey, we should go" Aaand the mood was broken by Joy, getting up with Seulgi's hand still in her hand, arranging her things to leave the couple to their moment.


End file.
